


Please Let Me

by oo0_oo0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masochism, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo0_oo0/pseuds/oo0_oo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Levi are living together in a modern day AU! Levi is a businessman/mafia boss and Jean is a policeman. Levi is the chef of the house, while Jean is the worrisome housewife who sometimes does a bit of cleaning and only knows how to cook miso soup for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The next time let me do it for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic for the Snk fandom! The manga/anime is so heavy, that many sweet character relationships can't be explored fully. I find myself often wishing that the SnK characters could have existed in another time, where they can just laugh over a meal at a shitty diner or have sex in the bathroom without worrying about Kyojins showing up to eat them alive. So here this is!
> 
> Of course, this being a Snk fic doesn't get all that light-hearted. There are still themes of violence, sacrifice, masochism/sadism subtext explored. I will also endeavor to inject fluff in later chapters
> 
> <3

At first Jean thought it was his imagination. But it is always there. When Levi is cooking, there is always a moment when his hand moves too close to the flame. Whenever he gets hurt, like if he touches the kettle when it’s too hot or bangs into the corner of table, he never winces. Occasionally he draws in his breath sharply in surprise, but that's it, his calm demeanor never breaks, his gray eyes remain cool and detached, his thin shoulders upright but not tensed. 

Jean didn’t want to admit it, but this worried him. It worried him that Levi’s skin bruised so easily, that his arms were so slender and his pale wrists were too thin and looked like they could break easily. He knew he was being ridiculous of course, Levi had a karate black belt and could easily take down opponents nearly twice his size, himself included. Jean has lost track of the number of times he found himself winded and gasping, a bony knee in his gut, during their many heated arguments, or sometimes, just overly passionate sex. 

But it still bothered him. It bothered him that Levi chose to confront the two assailants instead of handing over their wallets when they were mugged in the park, even though the thugs both had knives. Well Levi was a thug too, in a way, ‘just a businessman with some more aggressive tactics’ he liked to say, smiling his charming crooked smile, always charming, always crooked. He certainly did not seem like a thug. Every morning, Levi wakes up early, makes some toast and black coffee, puts on a tailored suit and a cravat, and gives Jean a goodbye kiss in bed before heading out. Sometimes, just sometimes, after a long day at the station or a particularly bloody case, Jean lets himself believe that Levi is really nothing more than a businessman. 

But it is difficult to give himself that luxury on nights like this, when Levi comes home with bruised knuckles or a deep cut on the side of his arm. What kind of ‘business’ he has been doing, or who would even have the ability to put a scratch on his boyfriend, Jean had no idea. Of course, his wounds would always have been cleanly dressed, and his face would be calm as usual, but Jean could tell when it hurt, when his face was paler than usual and his breathing was a bit shallower. Who dressed his wounds? Thinking about this always made Jean angry. Who had he allowed to touch him in his weakened state, skin damp with perspiration and blood dripping from a wide gash? 

“Let's just order in food for dinner tonight. I’m too tired to cook,” Levi says casually as he loosens his cravat with his good hand, and allows himself to fall onto the sofa. Jean presses his lips into a tight line and is silent for a moment. He rests a finger lightly on Levi’s bandaged hand, it was already bleeding through on some parts. “Does it hurt?” Jean asks softly. “Not if you kiss it better,” Levi replies, with a crooked smile, still always charming, always crooked.


	2. I can't ask you anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think I’ll tell you so you can arrest me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And thank you for reading this. This is actually my first long, multi-chapter fic, so I just wanted to take some time to think through some strands in the plot. Comments always appreciated (:

“Hey... won’t you tell me what happened today?” Jean asks lightly later that night. They’re both lying in bed in their boxers, with the lights off and the windows open. A faint night breeze stirred the warm summer air and felt pleasantly cool against their moist skin. “Mhm, nothing much. Just a little unexpected situation that’s all,” Levi replies dismissively.

Then why the hell are you hurt? What kind of deals have you been cutting at the office? What about the blonde guy? Your manager, your boss, your supervisor, whatever. Screw him, didn’t he say you only handle his paperwork for him? All the questions rested between Jean’s tightly pressed lips, waiting to explode, but he stopped himself and just rolled over onto his side away from Levi instead. 

“Oh?... That’s rare for something to take you by surprise. A new project?” he tried for mocking levity, but it sounded tense and forced even to his own ears. The truth was that he was a coward. He couldn’t bring himself to ask Levi anything about his business, his past or anything really. Hell, he couldn’t even ask if he was alright. It was as if something in Levi had been covered in a hard shell, when he took too many steps towards Levi, it only succeeded in making him recoil.

Jean felt Levi turn over and press his forehead and the tip of his nose against his back. It felt soft and warm against his naked skin. “You think I’ll tell you so you can arrest me,” Levi said quietly, his breath sending a faint shiver down his spine. Jean could not tell if it was a question or a statement, Levi’s tone was undecipherable. Sometimes he had a habit of doing that.

There was no way to respond, so Jean just laid in the darkness, listening to the occasional sound of passing cars in the distance, and thinking about the sensation of Levi’s regular breathing against his skin. He had decided some time ago that he wouldn’t ask, wouldn’t overthink, wouldn’t analyze. Because that would most definitely break whatever this fucked up, tenuous thing is. Because this  made everything more complicated for the both of them, and if they were the cool-headed, rational adults they claimed to be, they really had no reason to be together.

Levi pressed a few chaste kisses along his spinal column and paused at an old scar between his shoulder blades. Jean felt his stiff muscles relax a little, and realized his fingernails had been digging into the palm of his clenched fists this whole time.  “Nevermind, it’s not important,” Jean turned towards Levi and pulled him in for a kiss. It tasted of mint toothpaste and faintly of tobacco. He doesn’t smoke, Jean thought reflexively but decided that too can wait. Levi sighed softly into his mouth, and for the first time that evening, felt the tension leave his body.


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face was very pale and he looked ready to pass out, but there was still a murderous glare in his eyes. He doesn’t know I’m a cop, Jean thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out rather smoothly!! I'm writing more quickly now because I've established some plot lines. There's some fluff and more Erwin-Levi interaction in the next few chapters. But this was an important flashback to reveal some context. Feel free to find me on tumblr at sky-blue-pantaloons.tumblr.com. Comments always welcome and appreciated!

“This is not a regular drugs bust. Our priority today is to retrieve enough physical evidence to file a search warrant for Rose’s headquarters. Avoid opening fire with the gang members unless absolutely necessary,” Jean reminded his team, as he pulled the van into the driveway, some distance away from the predetermined meeting point.

 “Yes, yes, Mr. Newly-Promoted-Head-Officer-of-Special-Operations,” Sasha replied and playfully jabbed Jean in the ribs. She was the youngest member on the team and seemed like quite the joker, but she had graduated from the Police Academy one year earlier than all the rest, and had been promoted two ranks in just her first year.

“But really though, what are they thinking? Sending us out so lightly armed with so few squad members... I want to wrap this up quickly and go home to eat dinner with my adorable Clara you know!” Connie grumbled.

Jean’s serious expression softened for a second, and he gave Connie a quick smile. “Yeah, just don’t fuck up Springer. The last thing we want is to alert them that the police have caught onto their plan. We’re not uniformed and lightly armed because arresting them is not our priority, getting the evidence without attracting attention is.” He loaded his pistol, checked the safety and got off the van. The rest of the team followed his lead. Once they were at the scene, the usual bantering ceased and everyone wore an expression of cool-headed focus.

“Alright, let’s spread out. Sasha, Annie take the right. Connie, Ymir take the left. I’ll wrap around the back and meet you guys at the warehouse.” Jean gave them a nod and they were off. It didn’t show, but Jean was nervous and slightly apprehensive. He adjusted his belt, to make sure his gun was under his coat and out of sight. This was the first time he led a special ops team by himself. He had been on plenty of missions, but being personally responsible for –

– bang, bang –

Two gunshots rang out frighteningly close. One of them was close enough for Jean to feel its heat and left a loud ringing noise in his ear. He instinctively reached for his gun, but before he could react, a forceful arm locked him at the neck and yanked him into the corner of an alleyway. Disoriented by the ringing in his ear, Jean lost his balance and fell backwards. The brick walls at the sides spun upwards, and there were a couple more gunshots, although more distant this time, then silence –

“Will you get the fuck off me?” hissed a hard voice from underneath, and Jean realized he had fallen on top of a boy.

“Sorry, my bad. Thanks for –”

“Shsssh, if you don’t want to die, be quiet.” He glared at Jean with cold, grey eyes through his dark bangs. His shirt was torn at the collar and there was a wound on his right arm. He had bound it with a necktie, but it was clearly bleeding through and blood was dripping down his sleeve.

Jean realized with a start that this wasn’t a boy at all, this was Levi Rivaille, the head treasurer of the Rose gang. His first instinct was to pull out his gun and arrest him by force, god knows how many officers have died while trying to dismantle the Rose. But he clenched his teeth and forced himself to stay put. He knew full well what happened when they arrested Rose members without physical evidence – they always managed to wriggle their way out of it. It was not difficult, given their broad network that even extended into the police force–

“Snap out of it! If you want to live boy, run away through that back alley and take the second turn to the right,” Levi said in a low whisper, his brows furrowed. He doesn’t know I’m a cop, Jean thought. Clearly something has gone wrong during their transaction, but if I play this right, I can still get to the evidence. Jean watched him winced as he reloaded his gun with a new cartridge. His face was very pale and he looked ready to pass out, but there was still a murderous glare in his eyes. 

“Look maybe I can help. You pulled me out of the crossfire, let me help you get to the hospital,” Jean tried cautiously.


End file.
